The Journal
by BandLoser
Summary: Harry Potter finds a journal that is being used as a diary. Who's diary is he reading? What happens when he finds out?
1. The Owner

**AN: Ok, lets just say that Harry defeated Voldemort in year 6 so that this story can flow better. This is his 7****th**** year and the war is over. They are at Hogwarts still, so don't worry! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Owner

Harry Potter walked into the boys' dorm and sat on his four-poster bed. He had just found a journal in the common room and wondered if he should read it or not.

It was fairly old. Worn by the looks of the ragged edges and had a stain or two on the cover. He guessed it had to be a girl's journal because of the handwriting.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the cover to reveal the first page.

He read.

_Today was completely terrible. I hate Snape with all my heart. He gives way to much homework. Even if it's easy, I still hate doing it._

Harry read on to find out that they (most likely she) was in his year or a year or two below. He thought of all the girls that it could be. He could rule out Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins because he found it in the Gryffindor common room.

He was scanning the journal when something caught his eye.

_H.P. was looking so hot today. I almost melted when his emerald eyes met mine. _

He kept scanning and soon realized that his initials popped up a lot in this journal. Things like,

_H.P. was looking good at the Quidditch match today. Good thing they beat Slytherin, too. _

_I can't believe C.C.! How could she have a crush on H.P.? Well, maybe he has the crush. But oh well. I hate her now. _

_I was so nice to H.P. but he never noticed me, again. I helped him a lot but he never seemed to pick up on the signs I was dropping. _

_R.W. is dead to me. H.P. is right to stop talking to him._

Harry began to think. He hadn't been mad at Ron in what seemed forever. Then he remembered, fourth year. This had to be from fourth year.

Harry soon learned that the journal started at some girls first year. And went through the years.

Harry was in his seventh year now. Having already defeated Voldemort his only worry was to pass is exams and finish his homework.

But now, he had to find out who's journal this was. The owner clearly liked him.

Harry skipped to when the writing stopped. It had today's date by it.

_Saturday - I can't understand how G.W. likes D.M. She is completely mental from here on out. And did you see what H.G. was wearing today? Unbelievable. Wow, I just saw H.P. walk by. He looks amazing as usual. He smiled at me. He has a nice smile. I wonder when he's going to realize I love him. I don't know if I can keep it a secret much longer. Good Lord! You would not believe how stupid L.B. can be. Better be off to bed. Big day tomorrow. I hope H.P. will wear that sexy cologne again. The one that smells kind of husky and seductive. Oooh, I do hope so. _

Harry closed the journal. Who was she? It's not Ginny. Hermione. Lavender. (He defiantly though it was Lavender at first, but apparently it's not.)

Harry felt warm and fuzzy inside. After reading the contents of this journal, he kind of felt loved. _I can't believe this girl loves me. _Harry thought.

Harry walked out to the common room after it was empty. He placed the journal on the floor by the fireplace, right where he found it.

He sat in one of the comfy red chairs and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe to see who she was. Maybe he was just stunned.

Pretty soon the sun had set and the stars had claimed the sky. The moonlight mixed with the fire's glow, made the room look extra cozy.

Harry watched the flames of the fire. The glow spreading across the floor.

The firelight showed the journal hidden behind a comfy red chair.

Harry stared at it. Watching it. As if waiting for it to jump up and start singing and dancing.

After a while he began to get bored and decided to give up. But then the portrait hole opened and in walked Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. The two walked straight passed Harry without noticing him. It wasn't until they reached the staircase that Hermione happened to turn around and see Harry.

"See you later, Ginny." Hermione turned back and said. Ginny nodded and walked up the stairs.

Hermione turned towards Harry and walked his way. She sat across from him on the couch. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." Harry replied. Shifting in his seat.

Hermione seemed to not accept that answer.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked with more concern in her voice.

"Hermione, nothing is wrong." He replied, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his legs.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a motherly voice. "Because, I'm here for you."

Harry looked up at her. He looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I know Hermione. You were there during the war, and you're here now. I know." He reassured her.

She seemed to buy it this time and stood up.

"Night Harry." She replied.

"Night Mione." He said back.

Harry glanced over at the journal unintentionally. Hermione saw this glance and followed it. She walked over to where the notebook lied and picked it up.

"There you are." She said to the room.

Harry's mouth fell open as Hermione walked up to her dorm.

Never had he been so shocked. Not even during the war.


	2. The Journal's New Entry

**Chapter 2: The Journal's New Entry**

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of birds outside his window. He sat up quickly (almost falling off his four-poster bed) as soon as he remembered about the journal.

It was Hermione's journal. She wrote that she loved him.

But she wrote bad things about herself, too! It can't be hers! Or is there another H.G.?

Harry strained his brain. Wait! Yes, there is another H.G. in Hogwarts! Holly Goodyard! She's in Ginny's year. He tried to remember what she wrote about her.

_And did you see what H.G. was wearing today? Unbelievable. _

That's right! Holly wore a low-cut shirt yesterday! A _really _low-cut shirt. But Holly is in Slytherin so that stuff is pretty much predictable.

_Wait, she also wrote about my cologne. _Harry thought. _She thought it was husky and seductive smelling_. He felt chills run down his spine at the thought of Hermione thinking that.

_But that's just it. It doesn't sound like Mione. She'd never think that way. _ _But she has been nice to me a lot more noticeably lately. And she does seem rather cheery when she is around me. I suppose she could have a tiny crush on me. Not love, no, definitely not love. But, could it be love?_

Harry's head hurt from the confusion.

After he was bored with his internal fighting, he decided to get dressed. He changed into a tee shirt and a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Now, he was left with a question.

To wear the cologne, or to not wear the cologne.

Harry sighed. _I might regret this. _He thought to himself as he applied the cologne onto his hands and then to his neck.

He walked down to he common room shortly after. Only Hermione was occupying the brightly lit room. It was Sunday so most students were sleeping in.

She didn't see Harry. She was facing the other direction. She was writing into something. Harry quietly stepped closer.

It was the journal! She was writing into the journal. _**The**_ journal! Harry's heart beat began go faster.

He quietly inched closer. _Closer. Closer! Just a little bit more and I can see what she's writing. Just a little… _Harry's thoughts were cut off by Hermione shifting in her chair.

Harry silently ducked down behind the chair she was in. The sudden wave of air made Hermione turn around. She didn't see anyone over her shoulder.

As Harry heard her quill start scratching away again, he tried to peer around the chair. He decided it would to risky. He slowly stood up and looked over the top of the chair. His hands out at his sides ready to duck down again just in case.

He read what she was writing-

_Sunday - I can't believe I almost lost this thing again. I found in the common room, well H.P. found it. I saw him look at it and I made a mad dash to recover it. Well, maybe I walked so I wouldn't look stupid or mental. I hope my plan worked yesterday, I hope today will be the big day. I mean, after sixteen fails I'm beginning to get discouraged. This better work. _

Hermione's hand was about to continue to write more when it stopped. She looked forward. Her eyes were squinted. _Oh my god, she knows I'm here! _ Harry thought to himself.

And sure enough Hermione turned around. She wasn't quick enough to see Harry before he ducked down on his knees, but just a second sooner and she might have seen him.

Harry tried not to move. He tried desperately not to move.

He heard Hermione stand up. _Here comes Hell. _Harry thought to himself.

He saw her feet right in front of him, but they kept walking. She actually kept walking. Harry looked over at her.

He saw her back, walking up the stairs. Carrying the journal. Harry stood up once she left his view. He sighed.

A few seconds later Ron walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

"You alright, Harry? You're all sweaty." Ron said as he passed by Harry walking towards the portrait hole.

"Good morning to you too." Harry replied sarcastically over his shoulder.

"Can't talk now mate. Gotta date with destiny!" He called back while climbing out of the portrait hole.

"You're going to eat breakfast!" Harry replied laughing.

"Same thing!" Ron said as the portrait closed once again.

Harry was left standing there. Staring at the empty common room before him. He sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" A friendly voice called from behind him.

He turned to see Hermione staring back him. Concern gleaming in her cinnamon brown eyes.

"Uh…nothing." He replied after taking her in. She was wearing make-up. Something she never usually did. Her hair was wavy. (not curly and out of control) It had a shine to it.

She smelled good. Kind of like peppermint with some fruity mangos thrown in. Not a likely mix, but added with Hermione's scent…it was intoxicating.

She was wearing her new brown zip up jacket that had a tiny little hood on the back. It cut off around her stomach. Harry wondered what the point of that was, but then was distracted by the way her curves looked in those skinny jeans she was wearing.

"Harry, I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

"I….er…nothing. I'm fine Hermione." Harry answered.

Hermione's face seemed to have a disappointed yet concerned look on her face, like she was really focused on something but she'd rather be somewhere else.

"Harry…" Hermione began in her motherly tone. But Harry cut he off.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed at her.

Disappointment now controlled Hermione's features. "Failed again." She murmured under her breath, but Harry could still make it out.

"Failed what?" He asked quietly.

He watched Hermione walk over to the couch and sit placing her head in her hands, propping her elbows on her legs.

"Mione, what did you fail?" Harry asked softly while sitting next to her on the couch and putting his left hand on her shoulder.

"I swear Harry, you and Ron can be so thick at times." She said leaning back on the couch and holding back tears.

"About what?" Harry asked in a brotherly tone.

"Harry." She stated looking into his emerald eyes.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, almost in whisper.

"Did you or did you not read my journal." She asked with a serious look on her face.

"I…"


	3. I Love You

**Chapter 3 - I Love You**

Harry felt dizzy. Had someone seen him reading the journal and told her? Was there a spell on it to notify her if someone read it? How did she know?

"I…" Harry stuttered. His mind straining to find an answer that wouldn't upset her. If he said yes, then it might ruin their friendship. She'd never look at him the same way. If he said no, then she might not find out.

Lying seemed to be his best option.

"No." He answered nervously.

If possible, Hermione looked even more upset. She looked at the floor.

_What?!!? Is she sad that I didn't read her journal? Well, I actually did, but. How can this be happening?! _

"Hermione, I…did read your journal." Harry said quietly, nervously, and while staring at the floor.

Hermione looked over at him. Hope in her eyes, but nervousness was written across her face.

"You did?" She whispered, in an odd tone that Harry had never heard before.

"Er…yeah, um…sorry." Harry murmured.

Hermione was now looking up at Harry.

"What exactly…_did_ you read?" She asked in that same unidentified tone.

"Everything." Harry murmured back after a few silent moments.

It got quiet. Only the chirping birds outside and the crackle of the fire could be heard.

"But, it didn't sound like…you." Harry whispered, unintentionally. He was just so nervous and freaked out that his voice seemed to respond to that without Harry's control.

"It wasn't suppose to sound like me." Hermione replied in an equally quiet tone.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He looked up at her eyes. He couldn't make out what emotion was shining in them.

"Harry…" She took a moment breath in deep, and then exhale slowly, "I wrote the way I did so that I'd get your attention. And so that you'd read it." She answered.

"But…why?" Harry asked back. He was lost.

"Harry, I…" She took a moment to breath in and out slowly again, "I…" She couldn't say it.

"You, what?" Harry asked confused. _Is she going to say I love you? _Harry thought, _If she does what will I say? Should I say I love you back? _

"Harry, I…" Hermione began again, her stomach felt nauseous. Why couldn't she say it?

"I love you."

The room went silent. Hermione's eyes were wide open and her mouth ajar. The only thing odd about this was that Hermione didn't said I love you.

Harry did.


	4. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 4: ****Are You Serious?**

Harry Potter sat on the comfy red couch in the Gryffindor common room and exhaled sharply a breath he had not noticed he was holding.

A wide eyed Hermione was staring him in the face. Searching his expression for any sign of a cruel prank or joke arising from this.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked back softly. Her tone and eyes showed that she didn't believe him.

"I…" Harry began.

"Harry James Potter, you are so incredibly stupid! Honestly, you are so…" Hermione was cut off.

Harry had leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't know why he did it. He still didn't know why he told her that he loved her.

_It's the way she gets stressed out about things. _Harry had thought before the kiss. _It's adorable. Wait, what? This Hermione! Your Mione! How could you say I love you? You idiot! You don't love her! Not like that, anyway. Now…Why am I kissing her? _

Harry's thoughts became more relaxed and slower.

_Her lips. They're so soft. So…silky. Uh, what do I do with my hands? Er…there we go. That's right, left hand on the couch propping yourself up and right hand…holding her cheek? How did I do that so fast? It's like I instinctively knew what to do or something. Okay, air…I need air! No! Hang on…just a little bit longer._

Hermione pulled out of this kiss, she inhaled deeply. Harry opened his eyes to see two chocolaty brown ones staring back. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Harry." She quietly stated. Not taking her eyes off his.

He barely heard her, he was lost in her sparkling eyes.

"Yes." He swallowed hard. He knew what she was going to say.

"I wasn't going to say I love you." Hermione stated, a look of embarrassment for _him_ coming across her face.

_Okay, maybe I didn't know what she was going to say._


	5. Harry's Words

**Chapter 5: ****Harry's Words**

Hermione and Harry didn't speak to each other for the next two weeks, and it was killing them both.

Harry could remember every detail of that night. The way his heart had stopped and fear had possessed every cell in his body.

"I wasn't going to say I love you." She had said. All thought left his mind. He felt angry and sad and…disappointed.

"What?" He had whispered so stupidly back.

"Harry, I…I was going to say that I…can't do this." She had told him in what began as a slow and concerned voice, but then turned into a tearful sad voice.

She had gotten up from the couch so quickly that all Harry could do was stare at the spot that she was sitting at. His heart torn. His mind lost. He was confused.

After two weeks of not talking to Hermione, or even looking her in the eyes, he was about to break. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things to yell about, to cry about.

His heart was in two, and he couldn't find the other half.

_Take a breath, Harry. Just breathe. _

He had walked into the common room. Hermione had been sitting on the couch, she looked up and her eyes met his. For the first time in two weeks.

_Breathe._

He felt like his world was spinning around him.

Harry had done a lot of thinking the past 2 weeks. He had realized that he did love her. He _loved_ Hermione. More then a friend. She was the girl of his dreams.

Harry just stood still. Hermione's eyes cutting through him.

He finally realized that she was the only one in the common room. It was Saturday and everyone was at Hogsmeade. Okay, maybe it wasn't two weeks. A week and 6 days. Same thing.

Hermione looked back down at the homework she was doing for Snape.

Harry walked over to her. She tensed up, he could tell he made her nervous.

Hermione looked up at him. A firm and confident look on her face.

"Harry, I don't want to ruin what we have. Our friendship means a lot to me." She said in a tone that was anything but casual.

"Me either!" He said quickly. "It means a lot to me, too."

It got silent. Harry was forced to look at the ground. Then, he finally got some courage. _To hell with it all!_ Was his last thought.

"Hermione, every day since you stopped talking to me I've felt like a part of has died. Like I've started dieing, one day at a time." He began.

She looked down at her paper.

"I just can't seem to get you off my mind. No matter how hard I tried." He continued. She seemed to understand what he was saying. Like she had been doing and feeling the same thing.

"I've missed you, Mione. I miss you more every second. I miss more then I did a minute ago, I'd climb a mountain just to hear your echo. Hermione…everyone sees you, but nobody knows you. Not like I do. You're so original, you're never trying to fit in. You mean the world to me. And…I love you." Harry said truthfully.

"Harry." Was all she could manage.

"Hermione, when you look me in the eyes…when you're right here by my side…everything's alright…and when you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. You're the light that makes my darkness disappear." Harry didn't know he was capable of being this deep. He smiled to himself.

"Harry." She whispered. She too was shocked by his deepness. How intense his words were.

"I know it's meant to be. Me and you. But it's cool…cuz we're just friends." He said quietly and almost spat the last few words. "But if I had my way, we'd talk all day." He added.

"Harry there's something I have to tell you." Hermione began, she had to tell him. She _had_ to.

"Hermione, I wanna be like you. Smart, confident, beautiful, successful, nice, loving, and every other good adjective out there. I wanna walk like you, talk like you…maybe then I'd have some better luck." He began again. Where was all of this coming from?

"Harry, I really need to tell you something." She started only to be stopped by Harry. He was on a roll.

"Hermione, I will not disappoint you, I will be there for you till the end of time…" Harry kept going. But he was stopped. Shocked, really. Hermione's patience had run thin.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. That got his attention. "I love you too."


	6. Inseparable

**Chapter 6: ****Inseparable **

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. Little did he know that he was showing off a cheeky smile to Hermione. He was too caught up in the moment to care.

Without needing to say anything, they both leaned forward and their lips met once again.

Only this time it turned into a passionate snogging. Their hands entangled in each others hairs. Their blood pumping. The adrenaline rushing. The passion that possessed them both was exploding. But the nagging need for air came too soon. They were forced to pull apart.

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes. Deep, into her eyes.

"Mione?" He just had to ask a question before they went on.

"Yes?" She answered back without taking her eyes off Harry.

"You said that you wanted me to find your journal and that you wanted me to read it. Why?" Harry asked the burning question.

"Because, I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, so I thought of having you accidentally finding it. And then you would want to know about it, and you'd find out about my feelings. Honestly Harry it's not that hard to figure out." She replied.

"Yes, because all of that was so much easier then just telling me how you felt." Harry said in a sarcastic voice. She playfully slapped his arm.

They soon found themselves in a full on make-out session on the couch. Harry was on top of Hermione, he was trying hard not to squish her.

"Hermione." He breathed while nipping at her neck.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Didn't you think all that stuff I was saying was deep? I mean, I didn't know I had it in me." He laughed.

"Yes, you were my little fortune cookie, weren't you?" She replied giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"But, it's all true." He said looking into her eyes. "I will never hurt you. I love you. I even wrote you a song, to show you just how much."

Hermione smiled brightly. No one had ever done anything this romantic for her. Not even when her and Ron where and item.

Speaking of Ron, he had been very quiet about the whole silence thing between her and Harry. Like he understood what was going on. Maybe Harry had talked to him.

She watched Harry take a folded piece of paper out of his robe pocket. Her smile grew bigger. She didn't feel like hiding her excitement.

Harry saw her beaming face and felt like every worry had been lifted. He no longer felt any stress or any tension between them. He felt like he good fly. Seeing her happy made him want to.

"It's just the chorus, so it's not finished yet." Harry warned as he handed her the paper.

Hermione read the lyrics that were written in Harry's wonderful handwriting.

_Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know…we're inseparable _

It was beautiful.

"I named it, Inseparable." Harry informed her after she had read it four more times.

"Honestly Harry, if could come up with this." She gestured to the song. "Then I don't see how you could possibly have trouble in Muggle Studies." She replied.

Harry laughed. "Well, this came from the heart. It means more."

Hermione hugged Harry. And they sat there. Hugging. For what seemed decades. And Hermione was completely happy with this.

* * *

**AN: Note that the song, Inseparable, was written by the Jonas Brothers. Thank you. Don't forget to Review! (Might as well say it since I'm down here.)**


	7. The Final Quidditch Game

**Chapter 7: ****The Final Quidditch Game**

Hermione woke up early on a wonderful morning. She and Harry had been going steady for a good while now. They had shared secrets, kisses, and even fond memories that no one else knew.

She got dressed and walked down to the common room. After she ate breakfast with Ginny and Neville, she went to go see Hagrid, something she had not done in a very long time.

When she said goodbye to him, she went straight for the Quidditch Pitch. Half the school was already finding their seats for the big match. She walked down a center aisle one the right side of the pitch. The side that was cheering for Gryffindor.

She walked all the way down to the first row. It's only occupant was Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna." Hermione greeted her Ravenclaw friend.

"Oh, hello Hermione." She replied with her slow and dreamy voice. It matched her peaceful, dreamy expression perfectly.

Soon her and Luna were joined by Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Padma, Pavarti, and a fifth year named Joey. They took up all the space on the first row.

After the entire school was seated in the stands, a booming voice came across the pitch from the microphone in the announcer's box.

"Hello and good day to you all!" Came a boy's voice. Hermione had never met him but she knew who he was. He was Daniel Witwicker. A fourth year from Hufflepuff.

"The match today promises to be long and exciting." His voice boomed. "Now, let's give a round to the Slytherin Quidditch Team!"

Half of the crowd booed and the other half cheered as 7 green and silver blurs entered the sky.

"The team of Pole, Dagger, Young, Capricorn, Goyle, and Crabbe are lead by captain Draco Malfoy!" The crowed booed and cheered once again.

"And now, please focus your attention on the south corner!"

The crowd turned to see 7 scarlet and gold blurs shoot into the sky like bullets.

"The team of Weasley, Robins, Thomas, Weasley, Erickson, Opal, are lead by captain Harry Potter!"

The crowd's cheers over powered the Slytherin's boos. Hermione watched as the blur she knew was Harry soared across the sky.

"May we have silence as Madam Hooch begins the game."

The crowd's roar miraculously died down to a quiet murmur.

They watched as the referee / teacher rose into the sky.

"Alright! Let's have a clean and fun match! You all know the rules I expect. So play fair or I'll have Filch remove one of your toes!" She said with a slight grin on her face.

She speed back to the ground and got off her broom. She walked over to the chest that was shaking vigorously. She popped it open and two bludgers flew into the sky. They were followed by a red Quaffle and an equally fast and swift Golden Snitch.

They heard the whistle blow and off they went.

Hermione watched as Harry rose high into the sky. The crowd cheered as Gryffindor quickly took control off the Quaffle.

"Ginny Weasley has possession of the Quaffle. She passes to Dean Thomas. He passes to Demelza Robins. Back to Thomas. Over to Weasley. Score!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the giant chalk board, that was fairly new to the pitch, magically erased 0 to 0 and wrote 10 to 0.

"Slytherin as the Quaffle. From keeper Mark Capricorn to Henry Pole! Pole passes to Juliet Young! From Young to Kyle Dagger! Dagger to Pole. Oh! And Pole looses the Quaffle to Weasley!"

The crowd cheered as Ginny grabbed the Quaffle out of Henry Pole's arms.

Henry Pole was a good looking sixth year, but he had a bad temper and always showed everyone that he indeed did belong in Slytherin.

"And Potter just barely missed a bludger, hit by Crabbe!" The crowd cheered as Harry looped out of the way of the speeding bludger.

Hermione's heart rate went up when she this. But she smiled at Harry's escape.

After an hour or so the score was 60 to 90. Slytherin had been behind for a good while but somehow managed to jump ahead.

"Score! Slytherin's way!"

The magical chalk boards that sat on the side of every tower, erased and showed 60 to 100.

Harry felt a little anger at the fact that Ron was not doing his job all that well.

Harry was floating up very high. His eyes searching for a glimpse of the snitch. But nothing. He had also been watching Malfoy closely, but all he had been doing was flirting with the Slytherin girls in the stadium.

Harry watched as Pole passed the Quaffle to Dagger who threw the Quaffle at the hoop the farthest left. It barely grazed Ron's finger tips as it went straight through the hoop.

"Another score for Slytherin!"

The chalk boards showed 60 to 110. Harry felt disappointed. They couldn't loose to Slytherin. This as the match for the cup!

Harry's mind suddenly went back to the night when he was reading the Quidditch Handbook. He remembered the part about how any one of the players could control the Quaffle but a chaser had to score.

Harry smiled as he saw opportunity flash before his eyes. He leaned forward and sped towards Henry Pole.

"It looks Potter has seen the Snitch!"

Suddenly all of the crowd's attention was on Harry. Something he had not expected but oh well. It would just make his plan even greater if it succeeded and everyone was watching.

Harry flew under Pole. When he was directly underneath him he was relived when Ginny made eye contact with him. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a thumbs up, this was the signal to a play that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had never practiced.

Ginny looked shocked but nodded anyways. She gave a different signal to Dean and Demelza, and they gave the signal to Ron, Jeremy Erickson, and Teresa Opal. Teresa and Jeremy are both in their third year but both a skilled beaters.

Harry quickly spun around so that he was upside down. He was still in the same flying position but he was now looking at Pole's underside.

He found the Quaffle was under Pole's left arm. He some how managed to get left foot from the tangle it was in holding him to his own broom. He stuck it up towards Pole.

When Pole looked down and saw this he was shocked and a little stunned. This was perfect. Harry kicked the Quaffle out of his arm and Ginny swooped down and caught it. Harry quickly looped back into the regular flying position and got into the formation.

Ginny passed the Quaffle to Dean who passed it to Demelza, and before the Slytherin's even knew what was going on, Jeremy and Teresa had hit both bludgers at Pole and Dagger.

Now they had the Slytherins off guard. Demelza passed the Quaffle over to Ginny who flew by Harry and dropped into his arms. Harry flew towards the hoops.

Dean had found his ay next to Harry's side and Harry outstretched his right arm. In it, the Quaffle. Dean's left arm reached for it. It was like they were in slow motion. They were so close to the hoops they could hear the Capricorn's broom speeding towards them.

The Quaffle left Harry's hand. It slowly grazed Dean's fingertips and then entered his palm to where it was quickly thrown into the goal. Dean and Harry pulled up just in time.

"Oi! Harry!" Dean yelled, he was pointing to something. Harry looked to where he was pointing and saw a tiny Golden Snitch flying in front of Dean. Harry swerved and his arm instinctively stretched towards the Snitch. Dean looped out of Harry's way and joined Ginny in chasing Pole.

Harry was so close to catching the Snitch. It was centimeters away! Harry jumped off of his broom and grabbed the Snitch. He did it! He caught it! Only problem was that he was know plummeting towards the Earth from being at least 1000 feet in the air, if not higher.

"Harry!" He heard a scream. It sounded like Hermione. A very distant Hermione. This snapped his attention back onto what was going on. He looked for his broom. He outstretched his hand. "Broom!"

Harry had never tried doing this before, but to his surprise, his broom sped forward and he grabbed on to it for dear life. He found his way to the ground and held up the Snitch in his right hand. He felt kind of nauseous at first but then he felt lighter then a feather when his teammates flew down to the ground and jumped on him.

The crowd cheered as the announcer made his last announcement.

"And Gryffindor wins! With a score of 220 to 100!"

Harry soon found a small crowd surrounded him. He spotted Hermione within seconds. He ran through the cheering crowd and found her running towards him. They hugged. He lifted her off of her feet. "I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered in his ear.

He set her down and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back hard.

The crowd seemed to see this too and cheered even louder. They started chanting. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!"

When Harry and Hermione broke the kiss the joined everyone in cheering. After a while they all collected themselves and started departing. Harry waved to Hermione as she walked with Neville back up to the castle.

Harry walked into the locker rooms.

"Great move out there Harry." Demelza's voice echoed off the walls.

"Thanks, and you guys all played brilliantly out there." He said to the team.

"Not as good as you." Teresa called out.

"At least we all played better then Malfoy." Ron laughed.

"Did you see how the whole game all he did was talk to the Slytherin girls? I bet Snapes going to really angry." Jeremy replied.

"I heard there's going to be a party in the common room." Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"Seamus said that they even got some Firewhiskey past Filch." Dean added.

"Bloody hell." Ron smiled at the possibilities.

"Wont we get in trouble for having that?" Jeremy's squeaky innocent voice asked.

"That just makes it all the more fun." Ginny laughed.

Harry laughed along with his teammates as he closed his locker door.

"Right, so great game everyone." Harry said. They were all kind of sad. This was their last Quidditch game together. And Harry's last at Hogwarts.

"So, I expect Ginny to be captain next year." Harry began and everyone nodded while Ginny smiled with pride.

"I think it's safe to say to Demelza, Jeremy, Teresa, and Ginny…that you'll definitely have a great game next year. And you'll bring home the house cup again." Harry smiled weakly.

"Only if we find another seeker, keeper, and chaser that are as good as you guys." Ginny smiled at Dean, Ron, and Harry.

"I'm sure you will." Dean replied, also baring a weak smile.

"Bloody hell, look at the time. We better get going or we'll be late to our own party!" Ron laughed.

They walked up to the castle together. When they entered the common room they were greeted by cheers, every single Gryffindor, and a whole lot of butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

After finding his way through the crowd and being patted on the back several times, he found Hermione sitting on one of the steps of the staircase that led to the girls dormitory rooms.

Harry sat down next to her. She greeted him by gently placing her lips on his. It was over as quickly as it came.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked over the loud music that had just been turned on.

"Sure." Hermione laughed.

And they danced with the rest of the Gryffindors. They danced until their feet hurt, and then danced some more. They danced until the sun went away and came back up. And they never wanted to stop.


	8. The Last Time

It was a Saturday. The sun was going down, the moon was already up and shining. And every Gryffindor and every Ravenclaw were getting ready. They were getting ready for the Good Conduct Celebration (a.k.a. Party) that one of the new Professors was holding. The Slytherins and Hufflepuff would be having theirs next Saturday, seeing as Professor Wenzal could only fit some many into his already fairly large classroom, that would have a spell on it so it would become even bigger.

Harry stood in the common room with Ron waiting for Hermione and Ginny. They had been talking about Quidditch.

"So, who's on your mind lately?" Harry asked curiously. Ron had been kind of zoned out a lot.

"Oh, a…well." Ron checked over his shoulders and around the room. No one was there. They were the last to leave for the party.

"Luna Lovegood." He leaned in and whispered as if the room were full of gossip seeking vampires.

Harry chuckled. "She does seem to have a thing for you."

Ron smiled proudly. "Well, I am a ladies man mate."

They stopped their laughing when they both turned to see Ginny and Hermione emerge from the stair cases. Both of their smiled had been reduced to pure aw. They were beautiful.

"You better shut your mouths before dust settles." Ginny teased at their expressions.

Harry had never seen Hermione this beautiful before. She hair up in some sort of bun thing, with a few loose strands. She had on a black dress that complimented her curves perfectly. She even wore a little bit of make-up, something Ginny must of made her do.

Ginny was wearing a blue dress, but she didn't look as wonderful as Hermione, but knowing girls this was probably on purpose so that Hermione would look better to Harry, and catch his attention. And it was working.

Harry slowly started to come back to his senses and a smile crossed his face. He walked over to Hermione, Ginny simultaneously left her side and went to Ron's.

Harry could hear Ron's distant protests behind him as Ginny shoved him out the portrait hole.

"You, look beautiful." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled broadly back, she never honestly thought of herself as beautiful before. But if Harry said so, then she must have been.

"I love you." Harry whispered into her ear as she gave him small hug.

"I love you, too." She replied, still holding on to him.

"I feel kind of sad that we have to go to this party, every guy there won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Harry replied, still in the hug. Hermione smiled.

"You know, Harry. We have the whole tower to ourselves. Not a single Gryffindor but us is here." Hermione said with a naughty smile.

Harry released the hug and looked at her, making sure she wasn't joking. Then, his smile matched hers. They turned and sprinted up the stairs. Harry behind Hermione.

They opened the door to Hermione's dorm and went inside. They didn't come out until at least an hour and a half later. ;)

They slowly strolled to the party together. When they entered the class room holding hands, Ginny spotted them immediately. She locked eyes with Hermione, who gave a wink and a smile. Ginny shot back a thumbs up and smile.

They soon found Ron at the concessions table with Luna.

"Harry! I've been looking every where for you." Ron exclaimed, clearly not noticing that he and Hermione had just walked in.

The rest of night they danced and chatted and had fun. It was nearly 2 in the morning when they all left.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, and Dean. all made their way up to the common room. They all sat around the warm room, none of them tired enough to go to bed. The only exception was when all of the girls left to go change and came back in more suitable and comfortable clothes.

"Let's have a round of Truth or Dare!" Seamus suggested.

"Are you kidding? That's so out, what's in is Would You Rather." Lavender replied.

Everyone agreed to play and before long they had started the game.

"Ginny, would you rather snog Lavender or Ron?" Seamus laughed as everyone soon joined with him.

"Lavender of course." Ginny replied like it was completely obvious, with an expression that read 'duh!'.

They began laughing even harder. But their laughter gave them stitches in their sides when Ginny and Lavender exchanged winks, right before Ginny began searching for the next victim.

"Harry, would you rather have sex every day with really hot girls or spend every second seeing Hermione but never having sex?" Ginny asked. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all knew they'd pick the second answer and laughed at how easy this question was.

Harry smiled slightly. "I spend every second with Hermione." He replied.

The laughter stopped. All the boys stared at Harry in disbelief. All the girls stared at him with equal dreamy expressions on their face. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was smiling brightly at him. They exchanged looks that non-verbally said I Love You.

"Ok, er…" Harry looked for the next victim.

"Dean, would you rather…."

The game went on for hours. It was nearly 5 in the morning before any of them went to bed. They had had a great night and would probably never have this much fun again, and they all knew it. 7th year at Hogwarts was coming to an end but none of them wanted to leave. Sure Ginny would have another year, but it wouldn't be the same without them.

They were going to separate, in a few short weeks they might not every see each other again. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would defiantly see each other, but Neville planned to move to Ireland. Dean planned to go to the America's with Seamus for at least a year. Lavender and Pavarti were going off to Paris for a year or two. They'd never have this time again. And they didn't want the night to end. But they had to. Some of them even cried themselves to sleep because they'd never see each other again except for reunions or weddings. This was one of those times that you wish school never ended.


	9. Beautiful Ending

Hermione opened her eyes. She was in a big room of a fancy hotel. On vacation with Harry.

She had dreamt about all their old friends, who they haven't seen in at least 4 years, including Ron and Ginny.

She stretched and watched Harry walk into the room.

"So, I was thinking that we go down to the beach today. You know, get a little sunshine then maybe we could check out the library next door, I hear it's beautiful." Hermione began.

"Sounds good." Harry replied while giving her a sweet kiss.

"Then maybe we could go to that new restaurant that we saw that commercial for yesterday." She added.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "You better hurry and get dressed, I'll wait for you." He added, clearly talking about going down to breakfast.

They gave each other a long kiss before Harry left the room. She sighed and walked over to the dresser. She opened the first drawer. She noticed something odd. There lay a green, tattered, and beat up journal.

She took it out and opened it, scanning through all her old memories. She found the last page and didn't remember ever writing anything on this page. She then felt more love for Harry then ever before.

_A month ago I asked the love of my life to go to America with me. When she said yes I thought I was dreaming. I have always loved her, and always will. Now, I'm sorry Hermione but your plans will be delayed for a while. Why? Well, turn around and you'll see._

Hermione turned to look behind her. There was a dozen roses scattered around the room. (With the help of magic of course.) Hermione felt a giant toothy smile cross her face. There stood Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, and down on one knee was Harry. Holding a box with a ring in it.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled, she ran to Harry and after giving him the biggest and wettest kiss she could she got reunited with her friends. The day went beautifully, they all hung out like old times. Best friends. Forever. And they never wanted the day to end.


End file.
